Nuestra Primera Navidad
by Nian
Summary: YAOI! RuHana One Shot. Dos almas solitarias se encuentran y reconcilian con sus propios sentimientos y compartiendo su primera navidad encuentran el amor.


NUESTRA PRIMERA NAVIDAD

POR NIAN

RUHANARU

Solo faltaban algunas cuadras mas para llegar a su pequeño departamento, cuando cerca de la parada del autobús, un hombre de negra cabellera llamo su atención, estaba sentado en la banca de espera bastante inmerso en sus pensamientos, aun así Hanamichi no quiso pasar desapercibido, además las viejas riñas ya no tenían razón de ser, eran mayores de edad y hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían, casi tres años.

- Hola! – se inclino un poco para que su ex enemigo lo mirara y saludo sonriente.

- Mm? – no dijo nada solo volteo hacia arriba sin reconocer la vos que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos – Dohao ... – después supo quien era.

- Mm – gruño con molestia, 'por que no podía simplemente decir Hola si insultarlo?' – Kitsune tonto, tu siempre tan amable ... que haces aquí?

- Tu que crees, Dohao? ... espero el autobús

- A donde vas?

- Al cementerio.

- Oh!, vaya pues – conocía la desagradable sensación que lo abrumaba al salir del cementerio, nunca le gustaba estar solo después – Yo vivo en esa casita, la ves? – señalo su casa e hizo algo de lo que esperaba no arrepentirse – Si quieres cuando vuelvas puedes visitarme, solo te lo sugiero, por que a mi no me gusta estar solo después de visitar a mis padres, así que ... bueno ..., si quieres ir, te abriré la puerta y tal vez te invite a cenar – no supo si lo dijo porque tampoco quería estar solo en Navidad o por lastima – Adiós! Y en caso de que no te vea otra vez FELIZ NAVIDAD! – se fue corriendo del lugar, después de pensarlo le dio un poco de vergüenza haber invitado a uno de sus mas grandes rivales a su casa pero no se arrepentía, aun así no quiso mirar hacia atrás.

- Mm ... tal vez – lo dijo después de que Hanamichi se fuera, pensativo y feliz con la idea de no pasarlo solo. Se levanto y por fin se decidió a visitar a sus padres.

Hanamichi se sentía raro, desde que vio a Rukawa sentado en la banca de la parada del autobús, le parecio que lucia diferente, un poco nostálgico, pero mucho mas maduro, tal vez era diferente, aunque lo siguió llamando Dohao, eso no le gusto mucho. Bueno era navidad tal vez podría perdonarlo por ese día, solo por que era navidad.

Ese día estaría solo, sus amigos habían decidido irse de vacaciones de invierno a alguna playa calurosa, pero el no quiso dejar a su padres en un día tan nostálgico e importante para ellos, aunque ya habían muerto sentía que sus espíritus se fusionaban con el de navidad y esa sensación de compañía le encantaba, podía estar solo pero no se sentía solo, sus padres siempre estaban con el.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento no entendía por que había invitado de buenas a primeras al Zorro a su casa, tal vez fue por la respuesta que obtuvo al preguntar a donde iba, de cualquier forma estaba seguro de que no iría, era obvio que para Rukawa, Hanamichi Sakuragi siempre seria un Torpe. Termino de poner la mesa, sin olvidar poner tres lugares mas, en caso de que llegara Rukawa a su casa, era una posibilidad en un millón, pero era suficiente, y Hanamichi se jactaba de ser un buen anfitrión.

Tal vez les parezca raro que venga en un día como hoy y después de casi tres años de no vernos, pero... me parecio que nuestras diferencias deben terminar, nunca pude hacer las paces con ustedes así que hoy vine por eso – estaba frente a las tumbas de sus padres – No los culpo mas por su muerte, si lo hacia era por que yo ... bueno ... no quería que murieran, de cualquier forma era un niño de 10 años y no sabia como asimilarlo – les hablaba como si los tuviera en persona – Solo vine por eso y por algo mas, tal vez no estén de acuerdo pero no voy a pedirles permiso, aunque si ustedes me lo otorgan ... me harán muy feliz – sonrió y suspiro totalmente desesperanzado – De cualquier forma no creo que funcione, aun así me gustaría que me desearan suerte – suspiro de nuevo y sonrió como no lo hacia en demasiados años – Es todo, Feliz Navidad y espero que me perdonen por odiarlos tanto tiempo, yo ya los perdone por dejarme solo tan pequeño, así que creo que estamos a mano – Adiós.

Dejo la flor que guardaba en su gabardina y salio del cementerio con un gran peso de menos en su pecho, aunque no lo admitiera para el mundo, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía paz.

Termino de servir los platos incluyendo el de Rukawa, y se dispuso a comer cuando el sonido del timbre de su casa sonó inesperadamente.

- Kitsune!, creí que no vendrías – abrió la puerta sin realmente esperar a quien veía en la puerta de su humilde casa.

- Me invitaste no? – se quedo esperando a que Hanamichi le permitiera la entrada mientras sostenía en sus manos dos botellas, una de vino tinto y otra de cidra.

- Que trajiste? – pregunto sin permitirle la entrada aun.

- Esta es de vino tinto, hace buena digestión después de la comida y esta es de cidra, en América la toman al celebrar la navidad.

- Wow – se quedo mirando las botellas, hasta que le parecio que ya habían estado demasiado tiempo en la puerta y el frío viento comenzaba a congelarle las manos – Pasa!, pasa!, lo siento, es solo que no creí que vinieras y me sorprendió que lo hicieras y ... y ... – se quedo sin palabras.

- Que vamos a cenar? – le entrego las botellas a Hanamichi y este las recibió un poco sorprendido con la confianza que su ex enemigo mostraba en su casa.

- Ah, pues, tengo Tempura, Katsudon, Tepanyaki y algunos pastelillos y dulces, espero que te guste mi comida, aunque sabes?, la mayoría de las personas que la han probado dicen que es digna de un rey, jeje.

- Te creo – sonrió al ver que Hanamichi se comportaba como siempre que estaba con sus amigos, le agrado que lo trataría como a uno, se quito su gabardina y su saco y lo siguió al pequeño comedor.

- Este es tu lugar – le señalo la silla destinada para Rukawa y después le explico que no esperaban a nadie – Esos dos lugares son para mis padres, obviamente no vendrán pero me gusta ponerlos jeje, espero que no te parezca raro.

- No, esta bien, pero ... que no me dijiste que no me esperabas?

- Sssi, pero ..

- Por que pusiste mi lugar entonces?

- A pues por que yo te invite y me parecio que era posible que vinieras aunque no te esperaba.

- Mm, eres un poco raro.

- Pero muy buen Anfitrión!, que te parece si cenamos ya?

- OK.

Kaede se lavo las manos y se sentó a la mesa donde Hanamichi lo esperaba con cierta incertidumbre, no tenía idea de que iban a hablar mientras comían y tampoco sabía como comportarse. Comenzaron dando gracias por la comida y un año mas de vida para después comenzar con el platillo principal.

Alguien tenia que comenzar la charla y dándose valor Kaede la inicio.

- Y como te ha ido?

- A mi?, pues bien, por fin encontré un mejor trabajo y me pagan mas, además de que por fin he podido continuar mis estudios ...

- Tus estudios?

- Si, bueno, no había podido terminar la preparatoria hasta ahora y ...

- Por que? – estaba consternado con la confesión del pelirrojo.

- Pues bueno, recuerdas cuando te fuiste? – espero a que Rukawa asintiera para continuar - pues meses después mi padre enfermo de cáncer de postrata y no pudo continuar trabajando por que se lo detectaron demasiado tarde – lo dijo sin evitar ponerse triste pero lo había contado tantas veces que ya estaba acostumbrado – yo tuve que comenzar a trabajar por que mi madre nunca había podido hacerlo, tenia pulmonía y así se cansan muy rápido las personas – ese comentario le parecio prudente – un año después mi padre murió y ..

- Tu padre murió?

- Si, bueno no soporto la quimioterapia y los tratamientos así que un día simplemente se quedo dormido después de uno de sus tratamientos ... y ya no despertó mas ...

- Lo siento mucho ...

- Gracias, bueno como te iba diciendo, un año después, mi madre murió de una complicación en sus bronquios, al parecer estaba demasiado triste y sus defensas bajaron hasta el punto en el que su corazón ya no lo soporto mas, así que pues la deje ir – se rasco la cabeza esperando que Rukawa entendiera lo que quería decirle con esas palabras.

- La dejaste ir?

- Si, es que ella me pidió permiso de irse, no con esas palabras, pero yo lo entendí así, me di cuenta de que estaba sufriendo mucho así que no la detuve mas aquí, me parecio cruel de mi parte.

- Y te quedaste solo desde hace cuanto?

- Casi un año

- Lo siento mucho, no tenia la menor idea ...

- Y no tenías por que – le sonrió con simpatía – y tus padres ... cuando murieron?

- Hace ya casi 11 años ... solían viajar mucho en avión y en uno de sus viajes hubo un problema con el tren de aterrizaje y ellos no tuvieron suerte.

- Pues no creí que estuvieras solo desde pequeño, tal vez por eso eras tan serio y gruñón – lo dijo pensativo - ... Ups! no quise molestarte solo analizaba tu situación jeje – se rasco la cabeza y la bajo en forma de disculpa

- No te preocupes, paso hace mucho tiempo y ya no importa, estamos bien – sonrió por un segundo y a Hanamichi le parecio familiar esa escena, se sintió en confianza y como si así tuviera que ser.

Continuaron con la cena, haciendo todo tipo de comentarios, para Hanamichi hablar con Rukawa era como hablar con otra persona, además de que realmente sentía que lo escuchaba, y eso para una persona como Hanamichi Sakuragi era muy importante.

Rukawa le contó que ya solo le faltaban tres semestres para terminar la universidad, que estaba estudiando Ingeniería en Electrónica y que como basquetbolista le iba muy bien, ya había jugado algunos partidos como titular y desde que se había ido hacia casi tres años de Japón no había deseado volver hasta ahora.

Sakuragi por su parte le contó con gran entusiasmo y orgullo que un año después de que a Rukawa le ofrecieron la beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York, también a Hanamichi le ofrecieron una beca pero para la universidad de los Ángeles, evidentemente había tenido que dejar pasar la oportunidad por sus padres, simplemente le parecio cruel de su parte dejarlos en su peor momento, por eso se quedo, aun jugaba basketball de vez en cuando, pero nunca tan intensamente como en sus mejores años de preparatoria.

- Cuado te iras? – terminaron de cenar y le dio curiosidad saber cuanto tiempo mas estaría Kaede Rukawa en Kanagawa.

- Tal vez mañana.

- Tan pronto?

- En realidad depende de otra cosa ... – no quiso delatarse así mismo tan pronto.

- Oh – no quiso preguntar – pues que te parece si vamos a la sala y bebemos un poco de vino, la cidra me gusto mucho, seguro que el vino esta mejor no?

- Eso espero – se dirigió a la sala con la botella después de abrirla y Hanamichi lo siguió con dos copas en la mano.

- Tienes novia?

- Que?

- Si no quieres no tienes que contestar ...

- No.

- Pero si has tenido?

- Si – le parecio graciosa la forma en que el pelirrojo hacia sus preguntas y rió con confianza – nunca he tenido una verdadera relación pero si he tenido muchas aventuras.

- Te parecería increíble si te dijera que Yo no – le parecio mejor decirlo a que lo descubriera después.

- Que TU no has tenido novia?, pues claro – era imposible.

- Pues no te miento, es verdad – lo miro a los ojos.

- No te creo.

- Por que no?

- .... – no pudo contestar.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para conocer chicas, siempre tengo que trabajar en lugares donde casi no hay chicas.

- Y No te gustan los chicos?

- Nnno – no supo por que dudo al contestar.

- OK – le dio un gran sorbo a su copa y se levanto – Debo irme ...

- Pero por que, acaso dije algo malo?

- No es que, ya es muy tarde y ...

- No es tarde.

- No importa debo irme – se dio la vuelta, "en que estaba pensando?, es obvio que a Sakuragi nunca le van a gustar los hombres, soy un Idiota!", se recrimino por su ingenuidad.

-No, por favor – tomo la mano de Kaede antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

- Sakuragi yo ... – apretó la mano de Hanamichi con la suya y cerro los ojos.

- No quiero estar solo – se levanto pero no miro a Rukawa – no es bueno estar solo en navidad – - se dio cuenta que no lo llamo Torpe – Jeje, me llamaste Sakuragi, te diste cuenta? – se acerco sonriente a Rukawa y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

- Si, bueno .. Yo - miro hacia donde sus manos se unían y tuvo dudas.

- Tienes la mano fría, veamos la otra – tomo con su mano libre la de Kaede y las metió dentro de su suéter de lana y las sostuvo en su estomago, estaba temblando, no sabia por que, no sabia por que sostenía las manos de Kaede en las suyas, no sabia por que se había acercado a el y por que la sensación de las manos de Rukawa en su cuerpo lo hacían sentir tan bien.

- Sakuragi Yo ... – se acerco mas a Hanamichi y movió sus manos hasta rodear la delgada cintura del pelirrojo con ellas.

- Estas mas alto, no me había dado cuenta – hacia comentarios sin mucho significado ni sentido, intentaba aparentar calma, pero su corazón también comenzaba a latir mas rápido, se sentía abrumado, un poco mareado, pero estaba conciente de que si Rukawa se acercaba mas, el podría sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

- Después del último comentario de Hanamichi, Kaede se dio valor de nuevo y se acerco solo lo suficiente a Hanamichi hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

- Me gustas – hablo sin poder evitarlo, en forma de aviso, debía comunicarle a su anfitrión que lo besaría de alguna manera – Siempre me has gustado – se acerco mas y atrapo el labio inferior de Hanamichi entre los suyos, este a su vez solo pudo cerrar los ojos, mientras Kaede succionaba suavemente su labio por unos segundos.

- Hum – no dijo nada, pero había disfrutado notablemente su primer beso – Yo ... – abrió los ojos y miro a su invitado como si fuera un visión.

- Antes de irme quise decírtelo pero ... – no pudo seguir hablando.

Al mirar a Hanamichi con sus mejillas rojas y sus labios mas rojos aun, la tentación de volver a besarlo lo venció, esta vez no aviso, solo se acerco tanto como pudo inclinándose un poco mas, succionando con mas fuerza los labios de Hana, acariciando su espalda por debajo de su suéter blanco de lana, mientras Hanamichi simplemente abría mas la boca y abrazaba a Kaede rodeado sus hombros con sus brazos, permitiéndole a Kaede introducir su lengua y jugar con la suya, haciendo su unión mas intensa, y prolongándola tanto como les fue posible.

- Tu también me gustas – lo admitió muy avergonzado, sin mirar a su invitado – no lo sabia, te lo juro! – por fin lo miro mas avergonzado – no sé desde cuando tampoco, solo sé que me gustas y ...

- Si me pides que me quede, lo haré – se miraron como si estuvieran a punto de separarse para siempre.

- No te vayas! – no lo dudo ni por un segundo – quédate conmigo, aunque solo sea esta noche – se abrazo a Kaede con fuerza.

- Me quedaría contigo toda la vida – correspondió al abrazo de su único amor.

- Pero y aquello que dijiste ... de lo que dependía que te fueras mañana, que ...?

- Era tu respuesta y tu petición de quedarme – se sonrió con confianza.

- Que?, pero ... – sonrió abrazando a Kaede con fuerza, no supo como, ni por que, pero unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – No se por que .... – se refería a su llanto - Estoy muy feliz, no se por que estoy ... – siguió llorando abrazado a su primer novio.

- También de felicidad se llora – lo beso una vez más, y sin poder evitarlo también derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Se quedaron abrazos por unos cuantos minutos disfrutando de su calor y cercanía. Hanamichi estaba seguro que el destino los junto justo cuando debía ser, no antes, y fue gratificante, la espera por el amor valió la pena, ahora estaba más que feliz y se lo agradecía a la vida.

Kaede no sabia que se podía ser feliz con una sola persona, pero siempre estuvo conciente de que lo que sentía por Hanamichi no era solo gusto, lo amaba, por eso se había ido, estaba seguro de que no tenia esperanzas pero la curiosidad de conocer la respuesta de Hana mas insoportable con el tiempo, por eso se decidió a limar asperezas con sus padres y probar suerte con Sakuragi, afortunadamente todo le salio bien, ahora era feliz, y en su corazón solo sentía paz.

- Todavía no pruebo el vino – se sentaron nuevamente en el pequeño sillón y Hanamichi probo el vino.

- No bebas mucho – le aconsejo Kaede con el conocimiento de beberlo por años.

- Mmm ... esta dulce y .... mmm – hizo lo contrario y las consecuencias se dieron rápido.

- Hana ... te dije que no ... – estaba a punto de regañarlo pero Hanamichi simplemente se acurruco en sus brazos y este no pudo recriminarle nada.

- Me gusta que me llames así ... Kaede – acario la mejilla de su invitado y le sonrió con dulzura, mareado y un poco ebrio.

- Y a mi me gusta que me llames Kaede ... Hana – nuevamente beso a su pelirrojo con ternura – Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad a ti ... nuestra primera Navidad – susurro apenas y cerró los ojos.

- Te amo – acario las rojas mejillas de su Torpe.

Hanamichi se quedo dormido en segundos en los brazos de su Kaede, este se quedo unos minutos mas en la sala y después llevo a Hanamichi a su cuarto, y se durmió con el y en sus sueños, para ambos su futuro era feliz. Su primera navidad juntos les devolvió la paz y la felicidad.

OWARI

N/A: Pues que les parecio, siempre quise hacer un One Shot de Navidad, y esto me salio en una noche, espero que no haya sido muy cursi y que les haya gustado y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! .


End file.
